


Kiddies!

by minergirl44



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Explosions, Board Games, Clint has a bucket, Coffee, Gen, Popcorn, Poptarts, they are children - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minergirl44/pseuds/minergirl44
Summary: Super Kids! Nick Fury's in charge of 16 kids. What could happen when there are sixteen super kids living in one house, with only one adult.





	1. The House

**Author's Note:**

> I am horrible at writing. This will help me share my stories will others.

Anthony Stark looked outside the window. It was a rainy day in at the Avengers’ house. He began to fix his robotic arm, when Steve Rodgers came by and sat down with him.  
“Hey Tony.”  
“How you doin’ Steve?”  
“Pretty good.”  
Hulk walked past them angrily. Well, whenever Bruce was mad, he would turn into the Hulk.  
“What happened, Bruce?”  
There was toilet paper covering Hulk from head to toe.  
“Someone set a trap in Hulk’s room, so Hulk got tp all over him.”  
Tony snickered. Steve and Hulk glared at him. It was always pointed at Tony. Whenever Bruce turns into the hulk, it’s mainly going to be Tony’s fault. He was always trying to get Hulk out of Bruce. He would hinder him, Tp him, pour juice all over him, and poked him. Steve always tried to stop Tony from, but Tony always found a way to make Bruce angry.  
“I don’t think what you’re doing is very nice, Tony.”  
“Well, I just want to see Brucie turn into the Hulk.”  
Hulk stomped away. Nearby, Thor was amazing some of his peers, even though no one except only Loki was around his age. He was showing them lightning and thunder. He was the god of thunder and sort of the god of lightning. Loki looked over at Thor, and started to make something out of paper. Tony saw it when it was finished. An amazing paper airplane, that also had missiles. Loki flew it over to where Thor was standing. When Thor was making lightning appear, he accidentally burned Loki's airplane.  
"My airplane!" Loki yelled.  
"Brother! I am so sorry!"  
"Whatever Thor."  
Thor hugged his brother, "I am really sorry Loki."  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Nick Fury woke up and yawned.  
"Those kids might be the death of me." He walked out of his bed. He saw Thor hugging Loki, Wanda, Pietro, Vision, and Stephen talking. Tony and Steve sitting together. Bruce was picking toilet paper off of him, Wade talking to Bucky, and Sam, and Natasha, Clint, and T'Challa sparring. He couldn't see Scott, so he was most likely shrunk.  
"Where's Scott?"  
Scott grew back to normal size and tripped Clint.  
"Hey! I nearly landed on my bucket, Scott."  
"Sorry." He said sarcastically.  
"So that's where he is."  
Nick walked to the kitchen for his daily cup of coffee.  
"What should we do today?" he asked himself. "Think Fury, think. They can't stay here all day, again, after what happened last time.

a week ago...  
"Seriously?" Nick came out of his room and saw a fire on the couch. He saw Clint trying to put it out with his bucket. Tony and Steve were arguing and Bruce was yelling at Tony. Loki was making T'Challa hang upside-down. Wanda was being tripped by Pietro, as he was running around her. Stephen and Vision were in an argument.  
"I shouldn't keep these kids cooped up in a house.

present...  
The rain started to slow down before it stopped "Kids! We're going to the park!" Nick told everyone.  
"Yay!"  
"What could go wrong?"


	2. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury takes the kids to park. What can go wrong? Everything can go wrong.

At the park...  
Fury let the kids off their leashes.  
"Don't do anything dumb kids."  
Every kid on his leash ran out to the playground and the play area that was shaped like a pirate ship. Thor was steering the steering wheel. Steve was pretending to pull down the sail. Tony and Rhodey were talking when Sam had Bucky on his legs.  
"Give it back!"  
"No!"  
Sam kicked Bucky off, and Bucky landed on Rhodey.  
"Rhodey!"  
Tony swooped down to help his friend. He caught Rhodey, but Bucky fell to the sand.  
"Bucky!" Steve yelled.  
He jumped from the ship into the sand to help his friend.  
"I need a horse!" Thor yelled.  
Clint, Natasha, Loki, and Scott looked at Thor with confused looks.  
"What?" Scott asked.  
"I need a horse so I can ride into the sunset." Thor explained.  
"Why would you need to ride into the sunset." Natasha asked.  
"So I can prove I was in battle."  
"What battle?" Clint asked.  
"Do I need to explain?"  
"Yes." The three said.  
"Well, I won't, 'cause you guys should know."  
The three exchanged confused looks.  
"I need a horse!" Thor left the ship and walked around the park.  
"Where's Thor going?" Nick asked Natasha.  
"Looking for a horse I think."  
Nick sighed, "I need more coffee."  
A raccoon standing on his hind legs had leashes on several kids on a leash.  
"Peter, Drax, Groot, Gamora, Mantis! Stop fighting!" The raccoon said. He let go of the kids and They all ran out. Peter Quill and Groot accidentally ran into Thor.  
"I am Groot."  
"Hello Groot."  
"You know Groot?"  
"It's an elective on Asgard."  
Gamora, Drax and Mantis walked up to Peter Groot and Thor.  
"Wow. You must work out. Your seem to be very strong." Mantis.  
"Whatever. He isn't as strong as me." Drax said.  
"Or me." Gamora added.  
"Or me... yeah me." Peter said.  
Everyone except Thor looked at Peter. Peter blushed out of embarrassment.  
"I am looking for a horse. Have you seen one?"  
"Leave me and crew alone!!!" Peter yelled.  
Thor looked surprised and walked over the Steve.  
"Steve, there was a boy who just yelled at me. Why?"  
"What did you do?"  
"I asked them if they knew where a horse was."  
Steve looked confused. "I am not even gonna ask."  
"When I asked, the one they call Peter yelled at me."  
"I'll go talk to him. Stay here till Bucky wakes up."  
Steve walked towards the kids.  
"Hi there. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy. What brings you here?" Peter asked him.  
"Which one of you is named Peter?"  
"Ha! I told you someone wanted me. What do you need-Ack!"  
Steve picked Peter off the ground.  
"Woah! Hang on man! I'm just a kid."  
"Why did you yell at my friend?" Steve asked pointing towards where Thor was.  
"Because he was stealing my crew. I have to assert dominance."  
Steve sighed and dropped Peter and walked towards Thor.  
"What did Peter tell you?"  
"He was just asserting dominance. It's stupid."  
"Not at all. On Asgard we always had to assert dominance. I won against Loki."  
"I see. Anyways, Bucky's waking up."  
They saw Bucky starting to wake up. He accidentally smacked Thor in the face.  
"So it's a fight you want? Then it's a fight you shall get."  
"Thor! Bucky's waking up, remember?"  
"Oh right."  
"I'll get you Fal- Huh?"  
Bucky came to his senses when he noticed where he was.  
"How did I get here?"  
"You fell down after Sam kicked you down."  
"That jerk! Thor! Fly me up to where Falcon is."  
"You got it."  
"No Bucky. Look, violence isn't the answer."  
"Sometimes it does. C'mon Thor."  
Thor flew Bucky to the top of a tree where Falcon was.

“Kids! It’s time to go!”  
“I’ll get you next time Wilson!”  
“Unlikely!”


	3. The Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury's sick of the park, and he needs more coffee. How do the kids act at a coffee shop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay at the end for a note.

Nick walked into the coffee shop, and sat the kids at a nearby table.  
"Don't move till I come back."  
"Can we get drinks?" Thor asked.  
"I don't have enough money."  
"But I do!" Tony announced.  
"Of course they left me with a rich kid."  
"Billionaire to exact."  
"Fine, you guys can get drinks too."  
The kids told Nick what they wanted.  
"Tony, can I have 100 dollars?"  
"Yeah."  
Nick back with a bunch drinks.  
"Iced tea for Bruce, iced black tea for Nat and Clint, Iced Passion tea for Wanda and Pietro..." Nick gave the kids their drinks except for Bucky, Tony, Clint, Wade, and Steve.  
"Where'd they go?"  
Wade stood at the counter where a person was ordering drinks.  
"Hello and welcome to Starbucks. How may I take your order?"  
"Aren't you a bit young?" A woman asked.  
"Wade! You're heavy!" Steve complained.  
"You have serum in your blood! Use it!" Wade whispered loudly.  
"We can't hold you forever!" Bucky said.  
"Do you hear the rest of us complaining?" Tony asked.  
"Actually, everyone but you Tony, are complaining, 'cause Wade for being skinny, is heavy!" Clint said.  
"Quiet y'all! Um ma'am, I am actually 18 years old."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Can I have a Caramel frappuccino?"  
"You got it."  
They awkwardly walked to the frappucciono machine.  
"Guys can you walk a little lees awkwardly?" Wade asked.  
"Cashier?! I want four kids I'm taking care of?" Nick asked.  
Wade nervously turned around. "Yes?" Wade fell down and revealed him, Tony, Clint, Steve and Bucky.  
"That's where you guys went. I knew that Steve wouldn't willing go with Wade for a scheme. And since Wade and Steve weren't with me, I got suspicious. Kids, it's time to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to take a small break for a while. It won't be long, just a day. But will be occasionally be making chapter four. I might be starting a new fan fiction. It will either be Avengers, or Camp Camp, I haven't decided(I am most likely going to choose Avengers). I will be taking time away to work on the new fan fiction, but I will still update this one, and i won't forget about it.


	4. The Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are hiding something big, and Fury needs to find out.

Nick woke up the next morning with silence in the house. He was worried the second he woke up.  
"Kids?"  
He walked into each room.  
"Tony? Scott? Bruce? Thor? Nat? Anyone?"  
He walked past the living room, and no one was there. He walked in the kitchen. No broken appliances. He walked through the hallway. No broken toys in the middle. Where was everyone? They couldn't go out the front door, because Fury has the only key, and no one can copy it.  
"Where the hell they go?"  
He walked out to the backyard, to find that there was a magnificent tree house there.  
"What the-."  
He could see part-way into the widow where he could see some of Thor's hair. And he could hear Tony's voice.  
"I call this meeting to order!"  
"Who died and made you leader?" Bucky asked.  
"I made the tree house, therefore I am the leader!"  
"I think we should have a duel on the 'Field of Honor'!" Thor said.  
"You actually built a Field of Honor to this tree house?" Wanda asked.  
"Yeah. Thor asked."  
"I did. I didn't think you'd actually build it."  
"Yeah. I did after you kinda threatened me with your hammer.

A few days ago...  
"Stark! I demand a Field of Honor!" Thor held his hammer up to Tony's chest  
"Ow! Thor!"  
Wanda tried to use her telekinesis, but Thor was too powerful. Pietro tried to pull Thor off him using his super speed, but Thor wouldn't budge.  
"Okay! Okay! Field of Honor it is!" Tony said.

present...  
"Alright, Barnes, do YOU want to run?"  
"No but...but Steve could."  
"Huh?" Steve asked.  
"Steve? Puh-lease. I could beat him any day."  
"H-Hey! I can win an election."  
"Yeah right. I can give everyone money."  
"Well I can give them justice."  
"Yes Steve!"  
"Plus, i have Thor on my side. Do you have the most powerful Avenger on your side?"  
"Um, uh, well, you, ugh. No."  
"That's. What. I. Thought."  
"What if there wasn't a leader?" Tony said.  
"Huh" everyone asked.  
"There can be no leader. We can just come to this hangout center. If you're the first one going there, take the key from under the statue of me, and unlock to enter."  
Everyone agreed.  
"I like it!" Thor exclaimed.  
"Well, go play around. This is our tree house!"  
Pietro went out to the field of honor, and started to run laps. Stephen led Bruce to a books and calm down area. Natasha and Clint started to spar. Tony was to T'Challa about technology. Wanda was sleeping on one of the bean bags, while Loki was in the creation area to create a new airplane. Thor was sitting on another bean bag, reading a book. Wade was punching a punching bag. Steve, Bucky, and Sam were talking to each other when they heard a familiar voice.  
"Stark! get down here and tell me what's going on!"  
Tony gestured Steve to follow him. Steve did and the had to talk to the man who was in charge of them, till they were adults.  
"Yes Mr. Fury?" Tony asked, mimicking Steve.  
"What are you kids doing up there?"  
"What are you thinking? Drugs? 'Cause we wouldn't know where to find 'em."  
"It's just a hangout center. Nothing bad."  
"Hmm. Tony's lied before, but Steve hasn't. Can I see this clubhouse?"  
"It isn't a little kid clubhouse! It's a hangout center!”  
"Right. A hangout center. Anyways, can I come up?"  
"No adults allowed!"  
"What happened to 'No Girls Allowed'?"  
"They met me." Natasha said.  
"If you don't let me up, I will disable all your powers!"  
"Clint nor Nat have powers."  
"I'll take away their weapons and hide them somewhere."  
"Oh." Tony let down the rope ladder. Nick climbed up to find an air conditioned area where the kids were enjoying themselves.  
"How did you get air conditioning?"  
"Ever heard of 'Pietro Power'?"  
"No. Why would I?"  
"Pietro Power is whenever Pietro runs around on the field, it stores energy and makes air conditioning."  
"I...see?"  
Pietro stopped running and walked up to Wanda.  
"400 laps. Not my best, but it's something."  
"I didn't even have coffee. Alright kids have run in your tree house-AH!" Nick fell from the tree house. "STARK!"  
Uh oh.


	5. The Birthday Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Cap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this yesterday! I am splitting this into two parts, so that I'm not too stressed about uploading.

Natasha woke up and saw Wanda. She tiptoed over to Wanda and woke her up.  
"Natasha?"  
"Remember, it's Steve's birthday."  
"Oh yeah! I'll go get Pietro and Vision."  
"I'll get Tony, Bucky and Bruce."  
The girls silently walked out their room. Wanda walked to Pietro, Vision and Stephens room. She used her telekinetic powers to grab them all.  
"Pietro, Vision, Strange. Wake up."  
She tickled them in the face. Pietro woke up first.  
"Wan-!" Pietro started to yell, but Wanda made him be quiet. "Shh!"  
Vision and Stephen woke up at the same time.  
"Huh? Wanda? What the-?" Stephen asked.  
"Guys, remember? It's Steve's birthday and we're throwing him a surprise party."  
She let them go. Natasha walked to Steve, Bucky and Thor's room. She grabbed Bucky and Thor, and made her way to Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey's room. She grabbed the three and took them to the living room.  
"We still need Loki, Wade, Clint, Scott, Sam, and T'Challa."  
"I'll gt Clint, Scott ,and Wade."  
"I got Loki, Sam, and T'Challa."  
The girls went to the respective rooms. When the had everyone but Steve, Wanda asked, "Who's waking up Fury?"  
The two girls pointed at each other.  
"Okay, I'll wake him." Wanda said.  
Wanda walked towards Nick's room. She saw it and manipulated his mind to wake up.  
"Wanda? Why- Oh yeah, Steve's what 7 years old?"  
"Yeah. We have to celebrate his birthday in the most American way we can find." Natasha said, and woke up everyone.  
They all started to make Steve his birthday breakfast, and Tony started to make the cake with Wanda. When Steve woke up, everyone set the table, and hid in their hiding places. Steve walked towards the table.  
"That's weird. Tony usually wakes my up each morning. Hmm."  
He noticed the waffle on the table that read "Happy Birthday!"  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, STEVE!" Everyone jumped from their places.  
"Woah guys! This is awesome!"  
"It's gonna get better my friend." Clint told him


	6. The Birthday Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's birthday has been perfect so far. How is it gonna end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long to see how I wanted to make this chapter, and this fanfiction might end soon, cause I'm running out of ideas, to make chapters!

Nick walked the kids to the park, this time not on a leash, and he let them run out.  
"Don't go looking for horses."  
Thor, Scott, Clint. Natasha, and Tony ran up the ship. Steve, Bucky, Wade, and Sam were talking. Stephen and Bruce were sitting down and reading books. A big purple man walked up to Steve, Bucky, Wade, and Sam. Stephen noticed that, and got suspicious.  
“Hey Bruce, I have to do something.”  
“Oh, see ya later.”  
Stephen floated over to them.  
“Have you kids seen a green stone? It’s glowing and green.”  
“Hmm, Stephen might know where and what that is. I’m Steve, not Stephen. And I talk whenever I am nervous.”  
“Steve, breathe.” Bucky said.  
“Hey guys, I saw a familiar face. Sir?” Stephen asked them.  
“Um…They said you might have a green glowing stone”  
“Oh this thing?” Stephen opened up something that he had on his neck. It revealed a green glowing stone.  
“The time stone! Give it to me!”  
“I am never going to give it up.”  
Stephen made fists and looked at the man.  
“Thanos, leave now.”  
“Stephen, we can’t assume that he’s bad.” Steve said.  
“Steve, trust me. I’ve heard about this man. He is not good.”  
“Welp, I have to go! Bye.” Thanos ran somewhere else.  
“So Steve, how has your b-day been so far?” Sam asked.  
“It’s been awesome!”  
“We could hang out in the hangout center and celebrate there too!” Wade said.  
“Hey yeah!”  
The four continued to talk until Fury told them it was time to go.  
"Steve how was your birthday?" Nick asked.  
"It was great! We're gonna go to our treehouse and hang out."  
"Okay. That will give me time to drink enough coffee."  
The kids ran out their tree house, while Nick put a pot of coffee on.


	7. The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick cannot take it anymore! He has to get rid of the kids. But how?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was thinking of a new fan fiction. I also didn't know how to finish this fan-fic

Steve walked in the living room with his stuffed bear. He saw that, as usual, Tony and Bucky were fighting. Tony lifted Bucky off the ground, and shook him.  
"Barnes, where is Rhodey?"  
"I don't know, ask Falcon."  
"Why should I?"  
"'Cause most likely if you blame me for something, Falcon did it."  
"Why should I believe that?"  
"Hey! Put Bucky down!"  
"Or what you'll tell on me? Stay out of this Rogers."  
Steve threw his shield up to Tony. Tony dropped Bucky and Steve caught him, while Tony landed on Stephen.  
"Seriously Tony? Get off!"  
Stephen pushed Tony off of him.  
"Oof! Really?"  
"Yes, really." Stephen scoffed and walked away.  
Tony walked back to Bucky, but Steve separated the two.  
"Tony, you can't just assume that Bucky hid your friend somewhere."  
"I can and will."  
Steve pushed Tony down. Bucky was about to kick Tony, but Steve didn't let him.  
"Help! I'm the closet and someone locked me in here!" They heard Rhodey's voice coming from the hall closet.  
"Rhodey!"  
Tony tried to unlock the door, but was unable to.  
"Steve, Rhodey's in the closet! I need to find a way in there."  
"Well, the person probably used a key to lock the door from the inside, then most likely used the vent to escape, but they must have also have a key for the vent."  
"So what you're saying is that we have to go through vents, to find a way into the closet?" Tony asked.  
"Basically."  
The three found three different vents, and each went into one. Steve's vent led to the kitchen where he fell down and found Nick having his daily morning coffee. Tony's vent led him to a different closet that had a bunch of towels, and Clint was hiding there.  
"Clint? What the heck are you doing here?"  
"Hiding from Nat. And Scott. And Wanda."  
"Scott and Nat i can understand, but why Wanda?"  
"I accidentally shot and an arrow and Pietro. I didn't mean to, Nat threw my arrow of course!"  
Tony just looked at him and left the closet. Bucky found the vent that was locked and used his metal arm to open it. He saw Rhodey sitting down looking upset.  
"Hey." Bucky said.  
When Rhodey heard him, he jumped.  
"Oh hey."  
Bucky pulled him up and led him back to one of the vents to the living room. When Tony saw Rhodey, the two started to talk.  
"Who shoved you in there?"  
"I could see him, but he sounded almost like Bucky."  
"I knew it!"  
"It means nothing Tony!"  
Sam walked in and froze when he saw Rhodey.  
"Hey guys." His voice was cracking.  
Nick finished his coffee, and saw Tony attacking Sam.  
"I need these kids somewhere else."  
He heard a knock at his door. He went to answer it and saw Rocket.  
"Oh hey."  
"Hey there. I noticed at the park that those kids were a handful, and so I thought you might want to know that there's this new school for super kids. I'm sending the Guardians there, and maybe you might want to send your Avengers."  
"I'll consider it"  
Rocket hand him a flyer.  
"Hmm, they'll be gone for seven hours. I don't know."  
Tony started to choke Sam.  
"That's what you get!"  
Steve pried them apart and Tony punch him the face.  
Nick picked Steve up and sighed.  
"I am sending them to that school."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Everyone, this is the end of Kiddies!I wish it could continue, but I am not sure what else the kids can get themselves into. This fan fiction kinda goes onto Marvel Academy. Thank you for reading my fan fiction.


	8. Poptarts, Board Games, Movies & Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids decide to play games and watch movies. They also meet kids who they are forced to hang out with.

Thor took another bite of his pop tart. He was sharing his box with Sam. Sam didn't  _want_ to hang out with him, but Steve was hanging out with  _Bucky_ and Sam didn't like that. He took a smaller bit of his pop tart.

"Do you like the pop tart, brother Sam?" Thor bellowed. "Yeah...thanks Thor." Sam looked away for a second. They were sitting in the living room, and Nick walked in, with everyone else. "Alright kids, I've agreed to take care of other super kids for three hours. Don't make them mad, they actually have powers." They heard the doorbell ring, and Nick answered it. He opened to see several kids standing, and a man with a scowl on his face. "You guys the X-Kids?" Nick asked.

"Yes, I'm Colonel William-" The man started but the kids cut him off. "Strykerrrr!" They said his last name in a mocking tone. Nick looked at him, "They don't like you?" William shook his head, "No. They don't like me. I don't know why, but they don't." Nick looked down and saw a boy kicking his leg. "Well, let's take them in, before they kill you." The kids walked in, and faced the Avengers. "I'll pick them up at four." William left. Nick looked at them.

"I'm Nick, these are the Avengers. Why don't you introduce yourselves?" A kid with shoulder length silver hair shifted his weight on each foot. "I'm Peter. I run really fast." A girl with black pigtails was next, "I'm Jubilation, but everyone calls me Jubilee." Then a girl with short brown hair, "I'm Katherine, but people call me Kitty. " A boy with blue skin began, "I'm Kurt, and I can teleport." A brown hair, "Scott, and I can make optic blasts." Then a girl with red hair, "I'm Jean." 

Then a boy with a scowl, "I'm Logan." A boy with a smile, "I'm Charles." And another boy with a scowl, "I'm Erik." Nick nodded his head. "Avengers." The Avengers introduced themselves. "Well don't kill each other is the only thing  _I_ have to say. See ya kids."

The Avengers and X-Kids looked at each other. "Why'd you guys call him by his last name in a condescending tone?" Tony asked. Peter stepped up. "Don't call us 'condescending', bro. We don't know what that means." The Avengers glanced at each other. "He means, why don't you respect him?" Steve said this time.

"Oh, now that's an easy answer. We just hate him." Scott said with a smile. Kitty nodded, "Yeah, and he has weird army buddies that talk about us." Thor walked up to them, "Well, now you can hang out with us! Would you like a pop tart?" He was asked Jubilee. "Sure!" She said with a smile, and gladly took one. Sam saw his chance of getting away from Thor. He attempted, but Thor saw him, and grabbed him. "Brother Sam, join us." 

"Jubilee. I don't wanna be a alone." Peter whined. "Then join us!" He hugged Peter. "Look, Buckaroo, I'm flattered, but I don't do hugs." Thor smiled at him. "But would you like a pop tart?" Peter reluctantly took one, and smirked. "I like these types of things. Ever had a Twinkie?"

"No I have not." Peter looked surprised and offended. "You haven't? They are awesome!" He ran for a second, and came back with Hostess snack cakes, and popcorn. "These are awesome foods." Steve and Tony looked at him. "Where'd and how did you get this?" Tony asked. "Couple convenience stores, and I bought it."

"Cool." Thor took a bite of a Twinkie. "This is delicious!" Peter smirked. "Isn't it?" he took a handful of popcorn. Kitty was holding a number of game boxes she brought. "Wanna play 'Battleship', or 'Headbandz', or 'Mouse Trap'? I even have 'Monopoly'." Tony had a weird look. "Why would we play sucky games?"

"I'll play." Wanda said, Pietro nodding. Sam, Steve, and Clint also said, 'yes'. Jean, Scott, Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Bruce, Erik, Loki, Stephen, Vision, and Logan refused however.  Jubilee counted the kids. "Alright, There are 18 kids. Maybe if we play battleship, we can have 6 kids on each team. Team captains can be Steve, and Peter."

"Alright. Then I choose Jubes." Peter said. "I choose Bucky." Peter thought for a second. "Scott." Steve looked at them "Kurt." Peter looked. "...Charlie." Steve looked confused, but it was gone one he saw he meant Charles. "I choose Wanda." Peter looked at him. "Then I choose Pietro." On Peter's team it was Jubilee, Charles, Pietro, Scott, Wade, and Kitty. Steve had Bucky, Kurt, Wanda, Sam, Clint, and T'Challa. After the game, Peter's team won.

"Nice job beating Cap." Tony said, which earned a glare from Steve. "Thank you, Tony. I love that." The X-Kids and The Avengers watch movies and ate snacks before William came to pick them back up. "Bye!" The X-Kids left.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment on how you feel about this fan ficton. Also, where would you want this story to go?


End file.
